Faux Semblant
by VelvetStory
Summary: John Seed a toujours aimé harceler Violette mais aujourd'hui il risque de le regretter amèrement.


**Bonjour! je vous propose une histoire assez courte à l'humour bon enfant en attandant la suite des aventures de Joy.  
Les prochaines mis à jours se feront une fois par semaine jusqu'au 15/02.  
N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions. Sur ce, Bonne lecture:)**

 **Faux semblant**

Le soleil s'est levé sur la belle région de Holland Valley. La région était une des trois circonscriptions constituant le comté de Hope. Ce comté connaissait la prospérité également bien économique que sociale. Malheureusement, depuis trois ans Une famille la dirigeait: les semences. Joseph se présentait comme un prophète ou un messie. Ce chef de section, nommé Eden's Gate, avait deux frères: John et Jacob. Jacob était un vétéran de la guerre du golf et des adeptes à la chasse. John, un avocat talentueux, s'occupait de la propagande. Il a été acheté pour le compte de sa famille, des terres et d'autres propriétés. Sa dernière observation était de racheter le bar des Fairgrave, le Spread Eagle. La propriétaire, Mary Mai lui donnait du fil à retordre.

Devant le harcèlement de John, Mary May pourrait toujours compter sur l'aide de Violette. Violette et Mary ont grandi ensemble. Leur relation ne s'est jamais utilisée, bien sûr elles se sont disputées mais elles ont été finalisées par se réconcilier. Violette, comme Mary, se méfiait de la famille Seed et de leurs fidèles. Violette et Mary ont réussi à s'établir dans le bar pour obtenir la bonne parole de leur maître.

C'était donc à l'aube que Mary et Violette décidaient de rendre visite à Charlemagne Victor Boshaw mais tout le monde le surnommait Sharky. Cet homme, qui était un pyromane compulsif et incompris, habitait dans la région de la rivière Henbane. Son domicile est situé non loin de son entreprise, Pick up of Mary, Violette réglait le volume et la fréquence de l'autoradio. Il existait deux stations: KSLM, soit Classic Rock Hits; et celle de la secte. C'était par un morceau de Nerve Jamming des Bass Drum of Death qu'accompagnait nos deux héroïnes. Pick Up White View. Mary, qui conduisait, regardait au rétroviseur intérieur. Elle reconnut aussitôt le conducteur. Lorsque la route a été arrêtée, elle se gara sur le bas-côté. Violette, quant à elle, continuait à réduire en volume le volume de la radio. Mary et elle savaient exactement ce qu'elles avaient affaire. Il ne laissait jamais passer une occasion pour les enquêteurs. John accoutré de son long manteau d'avion.

Très enfantin pour sa trentaine, jugeait Violette.

Il se dirige vers la fenêtre baissée de la conduite avec son éternel sourire narquois qui vous donnait envie de le lire. Ses yeux se balancèrent entre les deux femmes avant que violette, exaspérer par lui, prenne la parole:

\- Que pouvez-vous faire, monsieur l'agent, ricana-t-elle.

John étouffa un petit rire moqueur avant d'adresser directement à Mary et d'ignorer la remarque de son amie.

\- Où allez-vous?

\- Voir Boshaw, répond Mary sans réfléchir.

\- Vous avez une plaque shérif, entrevue

\- Tu t'es reconvertie dans l'humour, dédaigna-t-il à lui répondre enfin.

Son visage n'était que moquerie, elle avait envie de lui arracher la tête, mais elle savait mieux. La plume est plus forte que l'épée en citant Shakespeare. Les mots qui sont aussi bénis que la violence.

\- Et toi l'avocat en Gestapo, répliqua-t-elle.

L'insulte de Violette semble tomber dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Elle détestait son snobisme. D'habitude John était le premier à perdre son sang-froid; mais aujourd'hui, il avait maîtrisé soi-même la jeune femme.

\- Tu as un permis pour ça? demanda-t-il à Mary en désignant le fusil à canon scié de chasse.

Mary, elle se montrait prudente en s'armant avec tout ce qui lui restait de son père défunt. Autrement dit, son fusil l'accompagnait comme son ombre.

\- Il appartenait à mon père, alors oui.

Violette ne peut pas soutenir cette soumission qu'elle a été avec cet homme détestable. Mary voulait minimiser les risques qui étaient connus de John et Eden étaient capables de faire. Ils étaient capables d'intégrer un procès et de tout vous prendre ou pire: vous enlevez. The verger of Gardenview avait été les premiers à subir cet événement de John pour les enfants. The game of Mary pourrait être compris par son ami mais celui de John restait un mystère. Il continuait son dandysme malgré tout ce que Violette avait tenté de faire sortir de ses gonds. Elle décida de faire une dernière tentative pour sortir du côté de sa porte 9 MM.

\- The one-the also, déclara-t-elle avec un grand sourire en pointant le canon de son arme vers John.

Mary et lui se figèrent, immédiatement de surprise. L'expression de John se change d'un air menaçant et dangereux. Violette jusqu'ici ignoré avait obtenu son attention. Elle pouvait deviner qu'elle regrettait le geste alors que les yeux étaient bleus, petits et serrés, de John percèrent de part et d'autre. Contraint d'écourter leur discussion à cause de la mauvaise tournure de cette situation, il décida de s'éloigner de leur voiture, les mains levées significativement «rien de mal».

Cette mésaventure n'a qu'une demi-heure et elle est vite oubliée. Mary ne commenta pas son intervention armée, elle se sentait plutôt soulagée qu'elle réussissait à mettre fin à cette désagréable rencontre. Néanmoins, Mary partageait son inquiétude pour les représailles de John. Aux yeux de Mary, Violette était insouciante et elle se souciait de veiller sur celle-ci. Quelques heures passées chez Sharky, ils ont dégusté un bon repas et des bières. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Ils jouaient à deviner tête dans lequel Mary avait déjà posé la question en clair. Quand on va à la porte, les problèmes venaient de commencer. Deux officiers firent leurs apparitions dans le salon où ils étaient invités et leur hôte s'étaient installés. Apparemment, Earl Whitehorse, John avait déposé une plainte contre Violette avec menace au bureau du shérif. Les deux officiers lui passèrent les menottes en lui lisant ses droits et leur embarquement dans leur véhicule de fonction. Mary et Sharky décidèrent de rejoindre les commissaires pour soutenir.

Au commissariat, Violette est arrivée au rez-de-chaussée, suivi de près par ses amis. Le shérif a son bureau accompagné de John tout souriant. Ils se dirigèrent vers la détenue pour la confrontation. L'arrogance de John poussa celui-ci à se rapprocher plus près de la jeune femme.

\- Sheriff, pourquoi ces menottes vous savez que je ne suis pas dangereuse. Avec ce sarcasme léger.

Post-on-the-Object-Posing-on-the-Desk-the-Close-Arme-en-Question. L'arme était de 9 mm noire avec une grosse crosse étrange. Le shérif allait bientôt prendre sa retraite. Autant dire qu'il a été confronté dans sa carrière avec des choses plus grâce à cette altercation. Le shérif connaissait bien Violette car son père et lui participaient souvent à la pêche le dimanche après-midi. Pour le shérif, la famille La graine était douteuse voir même dangereuse. Il détestait d'avoir affaire avec eux. Le shérif décida de lui retirer ses menottes.

\- This-is well this arme interrogé Earl.

\- Oui, c'est bien cette arme, avec un regard vain en direction de l'accusée.

Violette qui en avait plus qu'assez, prit furtivement l'arme sur le bureau et le point sur le devant de ce bureau. Par son geste, elle réussit à faire reculer les quelques officiers et le shérif, de quelques pas.

\- Ne fait rien de stupide Violette. Pose cette arme, ou le shérif.

Le shérif essaya de calmer ses officiers à baisser leurs armes. John quant à lui pour la seconde fois levait les mains. Son sourire s'efforça de son visage pour laisser place à la panique. Il perdit son sang-froid à la mort en face.

\- Shérif! faites quelques choses, supplia John. Tu n'oseras pas faire ça, Violette. Si tu veux je me retire ma plainte et sur en reste là.

Violette sourit devant l'impuissance de Paon et se délectait aux moindres suppliques. Mary, derrière, profita également de ce moment pour la mémoire de ses parents. Elle resta donc silencieuse avec Sharky.

\- Je vais te tuer, John, avec… 3

\- Arrête ça, insista le shérif. Ou sinon…

\- S'il vous plait ne fait pas ça, implora John

-… 2

\- Je suis désolé!

\- …1

\- NON ! Cria John.

Les interpellations du shérif s'arrêtent de s'appuyer sur la détente. Aucune détonation ne convient. La seule et unique qui a été choisie parmi les bulles de savon s'écrasant sur le visage de l'avocat ébahit.

\- Un pistolet à bulles, ria-t-elle.

Mary et Sharky éclatèrent de rire. John s'était lamentablement ridiculisé et ça n'avait pas prix.

\- Te sens-tu agressé et menacé. As-tu déjà vu un pistolet de calibre avec une crosse énorme, Claironna Violette. Earl est-ce un délit?

\- Non, affirma celui-ci. Il rengaine l'arme qu'il avait sorti. Vous m'avez fait perdre mon temps, monsieur Seed.

Le visage de John se remplit de honte et de colère. Pour l'orgueil de cet homme, l'humiliation était le père punition.

\- Le paon s'est fait plumer.

John partit, la queue entre les jambes sous les égards du trio d'amis. John n'était pas un plaisant, il s'est vengé en temps et en heure.


End file.
